To be Heard
by XDaiseyX
Summary: FemHarry. Marry Potter was betrayed by those of her world left for dead she is given another chance. Join Marry in her adventures with the autobots. Will they find out about Marry's powers? Set in the Armada series. I do not own Harry Potter and Transformers Armada!


**To be heard**

**_Summary: FemHarry. Marry Potter was betrayed by those of her world left for dead she is given another chance. Join Marry in her adventures with the autobots. Will they find out about Marry's powers? Set in the Armada series._**

* * *

Marry Pov

Left for dead by none other than my friends, professors, and the people who were almost like family to me. I felt sad and lonely holding back pain and tears. No one came to help me. My godfather Sirius dead. I was bleeding until I was dead. Not hit by the killing curse or anything but cut, stabbed, and used as a pawn for the war.

No one pitying me or anything. Thought it was right for me to die.

I learned today that I could never trust anyone every again.

* * *

Author Pov

Those wretched human using that poor girl as a weapon. Why did I ever give them the power?

Magic please calm down Primus said trying best to calm down the angry goddess.

How dare they do that to her! Screaming her rage out.

Magic was usually calm and listened to what Primus said but today she wasn't calm all because of those humans with the power Magic gave them did.

The poor girl she was still young Primus thought.

Magic had loved the girl when she was born. She knew no hatred, and had a pure soul that not many had in her world. And even after all the torture, pain, and suffering she still managed to stay pure.

I would have to admit she was very kind, sometimes she would let anger control her but she always got control again.

Magic please calm down and we can discuss what we can do to help her Primus said trying his best.

Magic was finally calming down.

Magic I can help her by sending her to my world, so she may help my children Primus said.

No I want her away from wars where she'll be treated nicely and she may be happy Magic said while looking at the picture orb sadly.

Do you want the child to go to my world? Magic Primus asked.

Yes as long as she is happy and safe, minor injuries are okay but near death situation no she said.

Then that will be she will stay human but be younger though Primus said.

I will erase her memories of the pain she has had, and will only remember nothing Magic said.

Now let us go get her Primus said.

* * *

Marry Pov

I could feel my life slipping away.

That was until I was blinded by a light.

When the light stopped I found myself lying on a floor in front of a giant mechanical person and a beautiful lady.

I stared at awe.

Marry Potter the lady said as she got to her knees to look at me.

I am Magic the goddess of your world she said.

And I am Primus the creator of the transformers the giant one said.

We have seen your progress and how they have treated you Magic said I gave a sad look.

We have decided that you get sent to the dimension I created.

Is there anything I have to do before I go? I asked.

I knew it was a silly question but I said it any ways.

No you have done all you need you will lose your memories and be younger though she said.

I gave it a thought; did it mean I wouldn't be tortured by them anymore? I accept I said.

Very well Primus said.

You will be able to try and regain your memories I give you the best of luck Magic said.

And the next thing I knew I was surrounded by light.

When I woke up I couldn't remember a thing.

I looked about 6 or 7 years old and I found myself in a blue and white dress with a pretty light sky blue ribbon.

I looked around I was in a forest? I thought.

I then felt a pain in my arms and legs and saw scars on them.

I did my best to walk and got to a tree.

I saw some blue berries and started picking some.

Looking behind the bush I saw a panel it was green and had an M in the middle. I picked it up. Just then it started to glow and I dropped it.

Then when the light stopped the panel disappeared I saw a robot a little taller than me though.

Hello I said.

(_hello_) it said.

I heard beeps and other noises but I understood it though.

What are you I asked trying to be polite.

(_I am what the cybertronians call me a minibot_) it said.

Well I'm a human, and my name is... my name is... I said trying to remember.

(_your name is?_) it said.

Well I don't really remember my name I said thinking.

(_my name is Silverbolt_) she said.

Well I have troubles with remembering how about for now you call me umm... Memory?

I guess it could be Memory for the mean time. I thought.

So Silverbolt what are you doing out here in the middle of a forest? I asked.

(_long story, I come from a planet called Cybertron. There are bigger robots that use us minicons to increase there power. We wanted to leave the war so we built a ship and we got away. We crashed landed on Earth and all of us were scattered around this world. Now tell me why you are here and injured human_) she said.

Well for me I don't know why I'm here I just woke up here and for the injuries I don't really know I said.

Just then there were rumbling sounds. I don't know where it was coming from though. Silverbolt grabbed me and dragged me towards a cave.

We sat down deep in the caves.

We heard voices coming closer and I hugged my legs. Silverbolt was trying to comfort me.

Its dark creepy in here guys I heard someone say.

Carlos just hang on we just got to find the minicon I hear another day.

What do they want with Silverbolt? I thought.

Just then a bright light was pointed at me. I covered my eyes with my arms to cover the light.

Whats a little kid doing here? I heard a female voice say.

I got scared, I got up and pulled Silverbolt along, and ran.

I heard them say wait! But I ran and kept running until I reached a cross road either I go left or Right.

I chose left and kept running.

When I got tired I collapsed in exhaustion. I didn't know what had happened to me, where I got the scars, and I was terrified of other people. Why though?

I hear a voice I think shes over here a male voice says. And then again a light is shined on me.

Are you okay? I heard from one of the guys.

I stare at them and then nod.

Come on you don't have to be afraid of us the female said.

I start nervously, H-hello m-my name is Memory and this is Silverbolt, I stuttered a bit in the beginning.

My names Rad, hes Carlos, and shes Alexis each looking nice.

Memory's a strange name isn't it? Carlos said earning a punch in the back from Alexis.

Well it's not really my real name I say quietly.

Then what is your name? Alexis asked.

I don't know I woke up in t-the forest a few minutes ago just to find myself w-with no memories at all, and then found Silverbolt I tried not to stutter but it just got to me.

Alexis offered me a hand, once I got up we started walking towards the entrance with Alexis helping me while my other hand was holding on to one of Silverbolt's hand/servos.

The light of the sun was very bright, but I then heard a loud THUD! And then a voice saying Retreat.

Then a 3 robots one blue and red, another blue and white, and a yellow and red.

Who's that? The yellow and red asked?

Memory we found her along with the minicon Rad answered.

The blue and white one started talking to the red and blue one, Optimus we can't drag such a young human into this war.

While they talked the yellow and red one talked to us, Hey my names Hotshot he said.

Hello I guess you know my name already? I said.

Yeah your name is a little strange for a human isn't it? He said

Hey it's not my real name I just can't remember everything from my past that's all! Hmf I started.

Sorry he said.

(_you could be a little nicer?_) Silverbolt said.

I'm sorry Hotshot I just woke up in the middle of the forest with no memories so I'm a little mad I said.

It's alright he said.

Me and Redalert have come to an agreement on what to do with her the blue and red robot said.

She has become part of the war so she will come back with us he said.

They all transformed in to vehicles and then Alexis pushed me in to Hotshot and she got in as well while Carlos and Rad got into the Blue and red truck.

When we got back to I think what is there base, they introduced themselves.

The blue and red was Optimus Prime leader of the autobots, the blue and white was Redalert and I already knew Hotshot.

The weeks went by swiftly I stayed in the base and was pretty quiet. Alexis would bring me some food so I wouldn't go hungry. And Rad and Carlos helped Silverbolt with a mode so she wouldn't be discovered by other people. She ended up becoming a light blue and white Atv.

I couldn't help but wonder what Redalert was up to. He was making something not sure what so I asked, Hey Redalert what are you building?

It's a machine that returns memories, it might bring back your memories if it works he said.

Really! I said.

Yes really and he continued.

A few weeks later Alexis tryed enrolling me into a elementary school. Didn't turn out so well because I needed a guardian signature. So that plan failed. A few days after the failed enrollment Redalert was done with the machine.

It also shows us what is in your memory he says.

It was hooked on, and it started. Rad, Alexis and the rest were watching. Being knocked out was part of the process.

* * *

~memory~ ~with autobots, and kids~ ~Alexis Pov~

We stood there in front of the screen waiting for the memorys, while then Memory started sweating, and shaking. Then on the screen came out in colour her as a 4 year old doing chores. And then she accidently forgot a chore and was whipped by a large whale like person whipping her with a belt, while in the background another whale like boy was laughing at her. Next was another scene her being thrown into a cupboard.

We were all shocked by this.

Another image showed up her as a 6 year old, she had accidently spilled a bit of water on the floor and ended up in the cupboard for a week with no food. Then we looked closer, she was dressed in grey clothing and she was really thin. Scars hidden underneath.

Then it timed skipped to her being 10 year old which made us confused since she was clearly 7 years old.

She was going to get a mail and she looked and found a letter for her. She dropped it off and wanted to read it but that whale like man her Uncle ripped it to shreds.

~time skip~

Her uncle went mad and they ended up in a hut on a rock just off the coast. It was her birthday in a few second and she had drawn herself a cake. Just then when it hit 12am her birthday. There was a giant man, and he introduced himself as Hagrid.

~time skip~

She had been put in Gryffindor and had made friends with a boy name Ron weasley, and a girl name Hermione.

~time skip~

It was a war she looked to be about 14 years old. She was fighting Voldemort/ he-who-must-not-be-named. She had won but then the people she trusted the most betrayed her. She was stabbed and scared; she had been just a tool. And to top it off the one who had used her was the headmaster of the school. She died in the end.

The thing that happened next was she was in front of a human, and another Transformer. Magic and Primus, Optimus and them were shocked. They had given her a life here, another chance. Then the screen went blank. I was crying. The boys had tears in their eyes.

Memory or Marry now we should call her looked to be like she was in a nightmare. We woke her up and she screamed. After calming her down, We had decided to try and give her a good life. Without her knowing.

Optimus agreed to be her guardian for the time being and we were able to enroll her in to school. Though we seemed to notice no one like her. Though she didn't care a bit.

She smiled a lot now so we are giving her a nice time.

* * *

~Marry Pov~

My life has been great, there like a new family. I think they may have just earned my trust. Though I don't think they ever will turn there backs on me like "them".

I have finally been heard for my pleas.

Made friends with Silverbolt, and everyone. I don't think I will ever want to leave.

* * *

**There might be a sequel. Ta Ta~**


End file.
